The Retriever
by GoddessOfMischiefAndMagic
Summary: Merlin is captured by a mysterious figure known as the Retriever. It's up to Arthur, Morgana, and the Knights of the Round Table to save him. Morgana is good in this story.
1. Chapter 1- New Version

**Sorry it took so long to update this story guys! I forgot my password. This isn't a new chapter it's an update of the old one. Thanks for all the reviews and comments!**

It was just like any other day in Camelot. Merlin was on his way to get lunch for his royal pratness. As he was walking he felt the hairs on the back of his neck start to stand up. He felt as though someone was watching him. He turned around to look, but he didn't see anyone in the corridor. He decided to let his magic roam the corridor and check the hidden nooks and crannies within the corridor. He resumed walking to the kitchen, while his magic was searching for any hidden threat. As he reached the kitchen he could feel the eyes that were watching him leave, so he called his magic back into him.

As he was walking Mary, the head cook, said to him, "Hello Merlin. I see you're here early today," while she passed him the big, silver plate full of all the king's favorite breakfast items. It contained three sausage links, eggs, pitcher full of water, and some bread.

"You know how Arthur is. He scheduled a council for this morning. He just can't let me have a break." Merlin complained.

"Well, you better get going before you're late, otherwise Arthur will put you in the stocks again! Mary says amused, "And I better see you at lunch, because I need to put some meat on your bones. Every time I see you, it seems you just keep getting scrawnier!" Mary says.

"I know Mary. You tell me that every morning. I'll try to stop by at lunch, but it depends on how many chores Arthur gives me today," Merlin says as he heads out the kitchen door. As he walks down the hallway towards Arthur's room, he spots Morgana and Gwen heading towards the throne room. As he nears them he stops to talk to them.

"Hello Morgana, Gwen. How are you today?" he asks them.

"We're doing just fine Merlin. are you bringing Arthur his breakfast?" Morgana asks.

"Yes, I think I may need to put more holes in Arthur's belt." He replies thoughtfully.

"You better not let him hear you say that Merlin, otherwise he might put you in the stocks again." Gwen replies while trying to cover her giggles.

"He wouldn't put me in the stocks. He can't survive a minute without me." He says cheekily.

"Quite true, Merlin. Anyway, do you know what the council meeting is about? He didn't tell anyone, he just asked for us to be there." Morgana tells him.

"No, I don't. He usually tells me what the meetings are going to be about, but he hasn't. The fact that he hasn't told you or anybody else is surprising" He tells her. "Anyway, I have to get Arthur up and feed him his breakfast before he throws a fit."

"Yes, that would be a problem, but it would be fun to see." Morgana says.

"Bye Merlin." Both Morgana and Gwen say to him as they part to go their own ways again. As he continues walking down the hallway he feels the eyes on the back of his neck again. He picks up his pace and reaches Arthur's chamber. He takes one hand from the tray and opens the door. Since he had been doing this for awhile he was able to not drop the tray as he entered and closed the door. He sets the tray on the table and walks over to the bed. Merlin moves any of the objects Arthur could throw at him, that would hurt, out of his reach. He moves towards the curtains covering the windows and throws them open while saying, "Rise and shine, sleepy head!"

"Merlin! Why are always so cheery in the mornings?" Arthur asks him grumpily. He reaches for the goblet he keeps beside his bed. When he doesn't feel it he lifts his head of the pillow and looks for it. He finally sees it on the table.

"Merlin... Why is my goblet on the table and not beside my bed?" Arthur asks him.

"I didn't want you to throw it and have it hit me again. It also won't get dirty so you can actually use it to drink the water this time. Now get up and out of bed lazy daisy. You have a council meeting that starts soon and I don't think you want to be late to it," Merlin says back to Arthur. He turns around to set Arthur's breakfast up, and Arthur throws a pillow at Merlin which hits him in the back of the head.

"Throwing a pillow at someone whose back is turned. Very cowardly, Arthur." Merlin says while smirking at Arthur.

"What ever _Mer_ lin. Help me get dressed." Arthur retorts. **(The italicized part of Merlin is him drawing out and making fun of Merlin like he does in the show).** Merlin walks over and helps Arthur get dressed, but while doing so he feels a burst of magic happen inside the walls of Camelot. His magic reacts to the burst of magic he felt, and he has a hard time controlling it.

"Why don't you eat breakfast now Arthur?" Merlin asks shakily.

"That's the first good thing you've said this morning Merlin," Arthur says while he goes to sit down. As Arthur is eating he notices Merlin is fidgeting. "What's wrong Merlin?" Arthur asks him worriedly. Arthur won't admit it to anyone at all, but he does care for Merlin.

"It's nothing. I just have been feeling a little off today. Don't worry about it." He says. He was just bending the truth a little bit. Half of him is hoping Arthur would ask more about his feeling to show he cared, but the other half of him, the half that wanted to survive, was hoping Arthur wouldn't push him because he didn't want to tell Arthur more than he already had.

"Alright, Merlin. You'll be serving me in the council meeting today." Arthur replies going back to his meal. At this, he feels both relieved and disappointed in Arthur's reaction.

"What is the council about Arthur? You haven't told anyone." he asks.

"It's about magic. There has been reports about a sorcerer visiting village, outing other sorcerers and sometimes kidnapping them as well. No one has caught or seen the sorcerer at all. This council today is to discuss about how to deal with the sorcerer." Arthur says. Merlin, feeling scared because he has magic and because his magic is humming under his skin at the mention of the other sorcerer, takes a step back.

"Arthur, the feeling is getting a little worse. Maybe you should find another servant to serve you at the meeting today." Merlin suggests.

"No,Merlin! You're my servant! I understand that you aren't feeling well, but I need you there to fill up my goblet when needed." Arthur replies.

"But..." He starts to say.

"No buts, Merlin!" Arthur says. "It's time for the council meeting," Arthur says while striding out the door.

"Would you stop being such a prat and listen to me?!" He shouts at Arthur's retreating back.

" _Mer_ lin, come on!" Arthur shouts to him.

"Coming." Merlin groans. As he runs out of Arthur's room, he feels a magical presence nearby. He looks around and he sees Morgana. _It must be Morgana. I have been teaching her magic._ He thinks. As the three of them enter the throne room, all of the other council members sit down. As Arthur and Morgana take their seats, Merlin looks to see of Morgana had been affected by the outburst of magic he felt earlier. He notices she is pale, which confirms that she felt it too.

"Alright, we are all hear today to talk about the sorcerer who has been visiting the villages and outing other sorcerers, as well as kidnapping those who were powerful. The village he was born and raised in say his name is Liam, but he calls himself 'The Retriever' . He's doing this because he claims to be looking for Emrys," Arthur states. When Merlin hears this he looks at Morgana, who knows his secret, and she gives him a worried look.

"He's looking for Emrys because he says Emrys is a traitor to his kind." Arthur explains.

"And he is." A mysterious voice chimes. As this happens Merlin can feel his magic go out of control to try to protect himself and the others within the council room.

"Who are you? Why are you in my castle?" Arthur asks angrily as he looks around.

"I am The Retriever. I'm here for Emrys and his assistant." Liam replies. His eyes glow gold and Merlin and Morgana cry out in pain. His non verbal spell was to hurt those who used magic if they were in the council room. "Come on out, Emrys!" Liam says mockingly. He know who Emrys is. He's trying to out him and get his friends to turn on him. When he didn't step out, Liam makes the pain go to Arthur, making him cry out in pain.

"STOP!" Merlin yells at Liam.

"Not until Emrys stands up and reveals himself." Liam says smugly. Everyone waits, and Merlin slowly stands up. Those who didn't know he had magic thought he was being a loyal servant and standing up to protect his king.

To everyone's surprise he says, "I'm here."

"Merlin? Stop being an idiot and step down. You can't be a sorcerer, I would know!" Arthur says.

"No, you wouldn't Arthur. I never told you, and I'm good at hiding it." Merlin replies.

"He's not alone in keeping a secret Arthur. I stand with you Merlin." Morgana says. Liam smirks at the response he gets from the three of them.

"Now we have a challenge." Liam exclaims. His eyes glow gold and he sends two fireballs at Merlin and Morgana. They are barely able to doge them. With the display of magic around them, the whole council hide and watch in fright.

"Merlin! He can do non-verbal spells!" Morgana says.

"I know. We need to come up with a plan." he replies

"How about I distract him, and then you can sneak up behind him and take him out?" Morgana suggests.

"Good plan, but that's not going to work." Liam says. He then grabs Merlin and pulls him back. The knights in the room who like and know Merlin, pull out their swords and advance towards the two. Meanwhile, Merlin casts a non-verbal spell that hits Liam, making Liam let go of him so he can escape his grasp. He turns around and uses another spell to make Liam fly into the wall. Everyone thinks Liam is knocked out.

As he and Morgana walk back to the group, Arthur snaps out of his shock and says, "You traitors! Get out of my sight! No, I have a better idea. Guards! Take these three and lock them in the dungeon, but in different cells." While Arthur was saying this, no one noticed Liam get up or creep closer to Merlin.

"I have a better idea," Liam replies. "How about I take Emrys, the all powerful sorcerer destined to protect the Once and Future King and help him become the best king Albion has ever seen, and return magic to the land to the Isle of the Blessed? Yeah, I think I'll do that instead." Liam says to them. As Liam is talking, Merlin becomes frozen to the ground as everything was said to Arthur and the council.

"Emrys is who now? Do what? All powerful? What are you talking about?" Arthur says confused.

"There is a prophecy about Emrys and the Once and Future king. You should read it," Liam tells Arthur, as if he's talking to a child. "Now come along Emrys, we have much torture to get to, as well as other plans." Liam says as he grabs Merlin.

 **Morgana's P.O.V.**

"Let him go!" Morgana yells at Liam, while trying to think of a spell that would stop him and save Merlin.

"Now why would I do something like that?" Liam asks her as he creates a portal to the Isle of the Blessed and steps through it dragging Merlin behind him.

"Merlin!" She yells. She runs to try and make it through the portal, but it closes just before she gets to it. She falls to the ground feeling like she's failed Merlin. As she regains control of her emotions, she stands up and turns around to see Arthur just standing there, doing nothing.

 _How could he just stand there?_ She thinks to herself. Feeling her anger rise up towards Arthur, she yells, "Your best friend has just been kidnapped and you let him be! How could you just stand there and do nothing? Now he's going to be tortured for protecting you!" I scream at him. He just looks at me and I see the anger rise in his eyes.

 **Arthur's P.O.V.**

I can't believe it. Merlin and Morgana have magic. The only two people I trusted never told me. How could they not tell me? Don't they realize I'm not like my father? I know magic can be good, and I know they are good, I just don't understand how they could keep this from me. I think. I can't even comprehend my best friend being taken by Liam, because I'm so angry at those two for not telling me they had magic all this time. I look up and I see Morgana is walking toward me, anger in her eyes.

"Your best friend has just been kidnapped and you let him be! How could you just stand there and do nothing? Now he's going to be tortured for protecting you!" She screams at me. I feel my anger rise and break out and I just can't keep my thoughts in my head anymore.

"He didn't tell me he had magic? Neither did you? What kind of friends are you? How could you not tell me?" I yell at her.

"He was afraid you would kill him Arthur! Frankly, I still think you'll kill both of us now. How can I think differently? All you do is say that magic is bad, magic is evil, magic corrupts people, magic kills, or people who use magic are evil! How were we supposed to know that you weren't going to kill us? Every time we thought it was the right moment to tell you, you would view magic as evil again and tell that to everyone you could. So yes, Arthur, he never told you. When you first met he wouldn't have told you because you would have killed him on the spot if he did. He saw an execution just as he walked into Camelot! Then, under Uther's reign, when you became friends he didn't tell you because he didn't want you to chose between your father and him!" She rants to me angrily, trying to make me understand. I just stare at her in shock. _Is this what they though? I understand before I became King, now I get after. Have I really never told them that I think magic can be good?_ Is all I can think.

 **Merlin's P.O.V.**

The last thing that I hear of Camelot after Liam grabbing me, is Morgana screaming my name. When we land on the Isle of the Blessed, Liam lets me go, and I fall onto my knees at the sudden motion. I try to stand up, but before I could, I feel a punch to the back of my head. I hit the ground and the world fades to black.

When I come to, my arms were tied above my head and my legs are tied together, barely touching the ground. After hanging there for awhile trying to remember a spell to cut ropes so I can escape, I hear footsteps approaching. As they round the corner I see Liam with a device. I gasp as I recognize what it is and what it does.

"Time to have some fun." Liam says then smiles. He raises the object and I try to move away, but I can't. He raises his hand and he puts the object to my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this is a rewrite of chapter 2 to fix the many mistakes in the original version of this chapter.**

 **Liam's P.O.V.**

As I turned around, I saw Merlin's eyes go wide in fear. I'm holding a stone that will take away any memories I wanted him to forget, and then they would be locked in the stone. I was also holding some magic cuffs I was able to steal from the dungeons in Camelot, that will prevent him from being able to use his magic. I moved towards Merlin and blocked each spell he tried to throw at me. As I reached Merlin, I forcefully put the cuffs on him when he struggled against them. Then I put the stone to Merlin's head and I thought of what type of memories I wanted to lock away. Seeing the pain of taking the memories, it made me smile.

 **Merlin's P.O.V.**

I can feel the magic draining from me slowly as he put the magic cuffs on me. I tried to fight him off, but he deflected all my attacks. When he put the stone to my head, I felt unimaginable pain. I watched all my memories from Camelot. The pain was horrible, and I couldn't keep in my screams. It seemed like an entire lifetime passed by, by the time he was done. I saw black dots enter my vision and I felt myself going into unconsciousness. I welcomed the darkness, because I knew that the pain would go away for a while. The last thing I saw was Liam standing over me laughing.

 **In Camelot**

 **Arthur's P.O.V.**

I was still in shock from Morgana's rant. I couldn't believe Merlin, my bumbling, cheery manservant was a powerful sorcerer. Named Emrys. How could he have kept this from me? He can't lie to save his life!

"Arthur, we need to find Merlin. We need to save him!" Morgana pleads.

"Why he lied to me. He never told me the truth!" I replied.

"Because he's your best friend! He would die to save your life. He almost did die, or don't you remember? He could be dying right now, or close to dying. All to save your life!" Morgana screams at me. "How could you be so selfish? Your best friend needs you, but instead you are letting your pride and hurt feelings get in the way! Now I am going to go save Merlin. With or without your help." Morgana tells me. When she reaches the door, I make my decision.

"Morgana, wait! I'm going with you. I'm going to go with you to save my bumbling, idiot of a manservant." I say determinedly. I turn to my knights and see the entire Round Table nod. They're coming with us to save our friend. We pack; get on our horses, and leave.

"Hey, Morgana? How are we going to find Merlin?" I ask.

"I can feel Merlin's magic. He's at the Isle of the Blessed." She replies. We all know about that place, and get the sense of foreboding.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go save Merlin and kick some bad guy butt!" Gwaine says.

We ride for hours, and just as the sun starts lowering in the sky, we reach the lake. There aren't any boats around for us to use.

"Now how are we supposed to save Merlin?" I ask.

"Oh I don't know…. Maybe with magic?" Morgana sarcastically says.

"Right." I say sheepishly.

"Morgana makes a boat using her magic, and we all pile in and head to towards the Island. Just before we get to shore, we hear an ear piercing scream ring out.

 **Same time, Merlin's P.O.V.**

When I wake up again, I see Liam standing over me.

"You're finally awake. It's time to take away your memories of your childhood, since you passed out before I could get them." Liam tells me. He smiles gleefully at me and puts the stone to my head. I scream out in pain and he laughs evilly.

 **Thanks for sticking with me through this. I know it's been awhile again. This is an update of chapter 2. Next up will be chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating this sooner! School has gotten super busy. But that shouldn't be an excuse. So, here is another chapter. I really hope you like it!**

 **Liam P.O.V**

I can hear the subtle of the rocks as Emrys's friends try to not alert me to their presence. i know that they heard Merlin's scream, and I can't help but smirk. Everything is going exactly to plan. His friends came a little early, but I can stall them while I wait for the memories I planted in Emrys's head to take root and be the only thing he remembers.

 **Arthur P.O.V.**

I can see Merlin lying on the cave floor. He's unconscious and Liam is smirking.

'What did he do to Merlin?' I wonder.

"Come on out of hiding. I know you're out there. I heard you trying to sneak up on me." Liam calls out, looking at exactly where we were hidden. You know, for knights, you're not very stealthy. I mean, all that armor clinks together, creating noise, and those red caps billowing behind, don't allow for much camouflage. Did you even try to hide your footsteps? I could hear the rocks crunch beneath your boots, all the way from up here." Liam taunts.

We reveal ourselves from our hiding spots. I look at Liam and notice he is holding an amber stone in his right hand. There are some white wisp's whirling around inside it.

"What is that stone? What are those white wisps?" I ask Liam.

"What this stone?" Liam asks while holding it up. "It's called a memory stone. It allows me to take someone's memories and place new ones in their mind. Why, you'll be able to see that when Merlin here wakes up. The white wisps you see? Well, they are his memories of his childhood, and of Camelot. He won't remember you, or his mother. Well, not how he truly knows them." Liam says haughtily.

"What do you mean not how he truly knows us?" Morgana asks with a worried tone.

"I mean, that all he will remember are the memories I put in his head." Liam says, knowing that what the memories contain will hurt them.

"What exactly did those memories contain?" Gwaine angrily demands.

"Why, of Uthur killing his mother and father, Arthur constantly yelling and being cruel to those with magic, all the knights shunning him, seeing his village burned to the ground, the Lady Morgana telling him he deserves the pain he is feeling and that he deserves much worse, and Sir Gwaine saying that he can't believe that he was friends with a sorcerer. He has been forced to watch the death of the druids and the other peaceful magic uses, including his mentor, Gaius. OH! I almost forgot the best part, each one of you has tried to kill him, and you know which one of you almost suceeded? The very king he protects. King Arthur." Liam spats out.

 **Liam P.O.V.**

I am relishing the looks on their faces, anger, hurt, horror, despair, rage, confusion.

"We would never do any of that!" Arthur shouts.

"Maybe not kill the druids or Gaius, but what about casting him out? Or calling him a traitor? Or almost killing him? I mean, you were so angry that he was a warlock and never told you, that you were planning on not coming, it was the Lady Morgana who convinced you to come. You knights each would have drawn your sword to protect your king from an evil sorcerer. You have no idea how you would react exactly, but you do know that it wouldn't be a good reaction." Liam says knowingly.

"At least he would be himself, and he wouldn't ever join you. He believes in me, and he never would give up on me. He would still protect me, even in exile. He is loyal and faithful. He is my friend and he will always, always be welcome in Camelot." Arthur tells Liam, gaining more confidence with every word.

"That may be so, but now you get to see how he would be, if he felt only hatred towards you. If he wanted all of you dead." Liam replies.

 **No One's P.O.V.**

While all this was being said Merlin was slowly waking up. he could hear voices, but they were muffled. His vision was blurry and he couldn't recognize his surroundings. Though, once he could, he recognized the faces of those who he hated, and he caused the isle to shake violently, and the sky to darken.

 **So, what did you think? Was it good? Were you expecting to see a fight scene in this chapter? Well, you just have to wait til the next chapter. I promise I won't make you wait months before it comes. I am sorry for any mistakes that were made. But, even I'm in suspense, and I always hate to be left on a cliffhanger. But, I have to reel you in for the next chapter. Please leave a review to let me know what you think will happen, and if you liked the chapter. I am hoping to have the next chapter up within the week. Thank you all for supporting this story, even though there has been a long span of time between this chapter and the previous one!**

 **~ Goddess of Mischief and Magic**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Reason Why

"Merlin won't remember all of the times we laughed or all the adventures we've done… The advice we shared, or the unrivaled friendship we have. He will forget it all?" thinks Arthur. He grows gloomy at the thought.

"Why do you hate King Arthur so much?" Morgana asks Liam, knowing he brother was in no state to ask. "What did he do to you?"

"His father is the reason my parents were forced to flee their home! They left everything behind because I was caught using magic when I was 7. King Uthur found out, he sent guards to our house. It was ordered to have me arrested and killed. We were able to flee the city and reach the border, but the knights caught up to us."

They all notice as Liam pauses. He is focusing on not crying. Once he gets control over his emotions he is able to continue.

"My mother told me to run across the border, and to not look back. To keep running until I was deep within the new kingdom. I didn't make it. I wanted to wait for my parents to come across the border, for us to find a new place to live. I hid behind some bushes."

Liam turns to face Arthur and spitefully says, "Do you remember their deaths? Or is that just another murder that wasn't worth remembering?"

Arthur looks at him with shock at how he was suddenly addressed. He quietly says, "I do remember them."

Liam gives him a look that says 'I don't believe you' before continuing.

"King Uthur rode up to my parents with his son Prince Arthur and told them that the crime for harboring a sorcerer and neglecting to inform the king, is to share the same punishment. Death. He handed his son over to one of the guards. Then he took out his own sword and had them kneel on the ground. My parents were pleading for mercy."

They all notice Liam stop and smile fondly while talking about his parents. Liam continues.

"They didn't want to loose their only son, and when I started using magic they were proud because I could help the crops grow to feed Camelot and keep my family alive. Instead, they were treated like criminals. They pleaded not to be killed, they didn't want to leave me all alone. They said that they never turned me in because they loved me and I wasn't evil. I was only a child…

He didn't give them mercy.

He proclaimed them guilty of treason, then he ran his sword through their hearts. He then had the audacity to turn to you, Arthur, and went on his self-righteous lecture about how all sorcerers and all magic was evil, which everyone hears at least twice a week. And what did the little prince do? You agreed with him! " Can you honestly not understand why I have a problem with King Arthur?

"I was just a boy! I wanted father show me that he loved and cared about me! I wanted him to say he was proud of me, to acknowledge me for something other than training or studies! Just like ant son or daughter wants their parents approval, I was the same." Arthur tells Liam.

Through all the talking, Merlin had moved closer, hearing out both Liam's story and Arthur's reasoning. Merlin couldn't fault Arthur for his reason because he had wanted his mothers approval, but he couldn't remember if he ever got it or not. All Merlin remembered is fire and death and at the center of it all was Uthur and Arthur.

He remembered hearing hateful stories about Uthur and how his son did nothing to stop him. He remembered seeing Arthur set a village on fire for harboring a sorcerer. He remembered having to leave his mother behind because knights from Camelot were coming to his village to look for a sorcerer, and his mother made him leave. He caught sight of them just as he reached the top of the hill overlooking his village. It was a man in shining armor, blond hair, and a red cape. It was Prince Arthur leading them.

Merlin stayed hidden in the shadows waiting for the perfect time to strike out and attack. He was also listening for any information he could use against the group from Camelot so that he could get the upper hand.

"Aww….. Did my story rile you up King Arthur? Good. You deserve that pain and more. There are many angry sorcerers out there that wish to see you dead. I don't know why, but there are even more sorcerers that wish to see you stay on the throne." Liam tells them, looking genuinely confused.

"They want me on the throne, because they know that I am nothing like my father. I don't just blindly kill sorcerers. I listen to what the did and punish them based on that." Arthur retorts.

"Ah. I see. But they are still punished, yes? I thought so. Magic is still outlawed after all. Though what will Merlin and Morgana's punishment be for having been born with magic?" Liam says trying to strike a response out of Arthur.

"They won't have a punishment. I do think though, that your parents shouldn't have been killed. It was cruel and they were trying to protect you. But I don't believe that this is what they wanted for you. You spent the rest of your life in anger, planning to kill me. You never got to do anything a child should be able to do. You just planned for revenge and never lived your life. That's what the would've wanted for you, to live your life." Arthur says.

"You don't know anything about my parents! You have no right to talk about them!" Liam yells. As he does so, he loses his grip on the stone and hits the ground. It cracks and slivers of white wisps escape. They float in the air, approaching Merlin, but Liam and the knights don't notice. Only Morgana does.

"Arthur..." Morgana begins to speak.

"Not now Morgana!" Arthur says back.

"But..." Morgana starts again.

"I said not now!" Arthur yells. Then he turns back to Liam who then notices that the stone is gone. Liam looks around and finds it, as well as the white wisps escaping.

"NO!" Liam shouts. Liam runs over to the stone and picks it up. He chants, "et lapis iste figere rimas".*

The wisps reach Merlin and enter his head. He falls to the ground with an onslaught of memories.

He remembers laughing with Arthur, Gwen, Morgana, and the Knights. He remembers his mother telling him he wasn't a monster and that she told him his magic was good because he was a good person. He remembers Arthur confiding in him that he didn't think magic was evil, that it was the person. He remembered fighting Liam in the throne room trying to protect Arthur. That Liam wanted him. He remembered Liam taking him and his memories. He knew he was missing many more memories, but he was starting to figure out which ones were implanted memories and which ones were his real ones.

The end of this chapter!

A note for the chapter:

Et lapis iste figere rimas = fix the cracks in the stone

Thank you to my awesome Beta! They really helped to cut out repetitions and fix mistakes! They also gave me great ideas to help shorten some parts but get the point across like with Uthur's speech to Arthur or parts in Liam's monologue, especially the part where Liam turns to Arthur and asks if he remembers his parents! That was an amazing thing to add and now I can't imagine my story without it! So if ya'll could take a moment to thank my beta for their amazing beta powers and ideas I would be happy. They deserve it.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it. I am sorry for the length. Almost 1,400! What did you think of Liam's back-story?

I am enjoying writing this story, and I love reading the reviews. Speaking of reviews, will you leave one? Next chapter should have some more Merlin action than him just waiting in the shadows.


End file.
